Existing display devices generally support a smaller display area. Viewing and managing the content on such smaller display areas hampers users experiences. Various solutions have been suggested to improve the user experience while viewing the content on smaller display areas.
In a method, multiple display units are supported for a mobile terminal and a controller unit is provided to select the display units for presenting the content in a way to improve the user experience. Further, the method enables dynamic content presentation by resizing the display area previewed by the user. As a result, the solution requires additional hardware and software modules to extend the content on multiple display units.
In another method, multiple display units are connected by using gear hinges. Rotating the gear hinges on a hinge axis enables the user to connect the display units and align the display units along the hinge axis to extend the display content. Thus, the solution requires a gear hinge to support content extension on multiple display units.
In another method, a display orientation module is implemented in every display unit supported for the mobile terminal. Further, the module determines the orientation of the display units to extend the content on the display units. This solution requires additional modules to enable alignment of multiple display units for the mobile terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.